His Final Moments
by The Egyptian Ninja
Summary: Sion is on his sickbed. Twenty years ago, he had taken in a murderous young man named Bretto as on of his advisers. Unlike Ryner, he doesn't have something like the Alpha Stigma. Crazy, huh? But they had created such a trust and bond. Now, Sion reflects in his final moments how he had betrayed that trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

I couldn't believe what I had owned my whole rein. As I laid upon my sickbed, I looked to the small table beside me and see a book. A journal. Written by a young man. A man who, up until that fateful day, had been a rebel; breaking the laws that nature itself had set for life. A murderer to the highest caliber. And I had the one thing that could put a leash on that magnificent beast. I looked at the slip of paper I held in my hand. It was an old paper dating to over two decades ago. Upon it was a name. A name written in blood. This was the key to controlling such power and ferocity the young man held. Sounds absurd, I know. But there is power in one's true name.

My strength was weining. I decided to reflect on the past the young man and I shared. It was all written in that journal. I reached over and took the journal. I looked at the cover. The title was the young man's public name. The name that everyone knew and, at one point, feared. It was a simple enough name. He didn't need to have a nickname. He wanted everyone to know his name. A young man who was simply named... Bretto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bretto**_

I was a different man then. Before I met him. I was free. I was able. I was a cold blooded murderer. Many people think I have the Alpha Stigma, but no. However, I was a murderer. I started out as an orphan surviving in the slums of the kingdom. I had heard many wonderful things about the king: Sion. In all my life, I never had been reached out to. Not even the king's "wonderfulness" has reached me. I was all alone. One day, a man walked into my alleyway. It was dark, dank, and creepy like you'd expect. But that was my home. And I hated intruders. I killed all of them. The whole reason I became known was that there was a witness who saw me all bloody on top of one of my victims. But I was never brought to justice. People were too afraid of me.

One day, it was a normal day. Until I had a very special "guest". That long flowing white hair. Those gentle yet firm features. No doubt about it. Sion. I hid in the shadows, knife in hand.

"...Come out and show your self. I wish to help you. My name is-"

"I know who you are, Sion. Took your sweet time reaching me," I said as I stepped out of the shadows. "No point in hiding from you if you're not gonna act out in fear of me."

"You're stained red. I must insist you stop and come with me."

"Why?! What have you done for me?! I'll tell you what! You had the gall to come into _my_ home uninvited! Leave now, and I'll let you keep at least one of your vital organs!"

"Then I shall take you by force."

"You and what army? As far as I see, you're the only fool facing me."

"I don't need an army."

"Tell you what. You win, you can take me. To the death, or until someone cries 'Mercy!'."

And with that, the battle began.

He drew out a sword and instantly went for a stab, but I jumped up and landed on the blade. He was strong. He was holding me and the sword up. Who knew? I jumped again and went to stab him in the throat. He shoved my arm to the side and punched me in the chest with enough force to send me into the wall. I was coughing and gasping. If you couldn't tell, I'm not used to fighting. I looked up to see Sion looming over me. He had a fierce expression that made my heart race. He pointed the sword at me. I closed my eyes, ready to die. But then...

...He sheathed the blade. I opened my eyes. "What are you doing? Finish me."

"I asked you to come with me." He took the sword out and bashed me in the ribcage. My chest was screaming. "Say 'Mercy'."

"Agh...Bite me-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" He bashed me in the same place. "MERCY! Mercy..." I coughed up some blood and passed out from the pain. Just before I lost all my senses, I felt gentle hands lift me and then we moved, and the world slipped away...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bretto, Page 2**_

I woke up in pain. Mostly in my ribs. In fact, the fact that I was in pain made me remember my little tangle with Sion, and I was suddenly in a terrible agony. I wanted to scream, but I bit my lip. There was something soft under me. A mattress, perhaps. Knowing me, I'm probably in a dirty, dark cell with little to no company and filthy food and water. What else is new? That's my whole life in a nutshell. But dare I open my eyes?

I open my eyes a crack, and I cross out one of the expectations: Dark. I was greeted with bright light. Slowly, my eyes adjusted. I eventually opened my eyes all the way. I saw a light colored ceiling. I shut my eyes and got the tears out of them. I slowly sat up, being careful to not hurt my injury. I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom. And I was on a bed.

Panic struck me. This was the _last_ place I wanted to be. Once again, I was faced by the pain. And I screamed. I started thrashing. I felt four hands forcefully push me back onto the bed. I saw a streak of long, blond hair.

"LET ME OUT! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry, bud!" A male voice spoke. "Not gonna let that happen!"

"You'll further your injuries more than you have in your sleep!" A woman's voice boomed.

Eventually, I blacked out again. When I woke up again, I haven't moved. I felt weak.

"Ah. You're awake. Ryner, he's awake," the woman's voice said. "Ryner? Wake up!" I heard a thump.

"Ouch! Ferris!"

"Hey...Can one of you sit me up? I want a good look..." Two strong hands sat me up carefully. I winced as my wound was bent. The woman, Ferris I assumed, looked at me with disgusted look. "...Can I help you? Or are you just this happy to see me? You flatter me with this look of adoration and hate."

The man, Ryner by method of deduction, just looked at me. I'm guessing he just woke up. "Hey relax, kid. You have no reason to be bitter.

"She looked at me funny," I retorted.

"Just be glad to be alive. She's a real pain sometimes." Ferris gave him a good smack. I don't blame her.

"I'm just glad I'm not you," I snickered.

Someone entered the room. "Is he alright? Is he giving you trouble?" Oh boy. That voice. I got sick to my stomach just thinking about the owner of that voice.

"Sion," I said coldly, "it's rude to barge in without at least knocking, don't you think?"

"Ah hello there. Glad to see you awake and in fair enough condition."

"No thanks to you. You could've killed me back there."

"But I didn't."

"Jerk."

"Be grateful. I brought you into comfort and livable conditions."

"But I didn't want to be here! I was just fine in my alleyway. Admit it. You took me just so that no one has to be afraid of it," I said through gritted teeth.

"...Ummm Sion?" Ryner spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I know you always have good intentions, but maybe taking him wasn't the best idea."

"I actually agree with him," Ferris said. "Bringing in a well known murderer into the castle doesn't seem very safe."

"Thanks for being on my side," the jerk joked.

"Can all of you get out," I said, "after getting me something to eat?"

"...Let him be," Sion said with a stern face to Ryner and Ferris. "He needs his strength back for what I have planned for him."

With that, they left me alone. I laid back down, my wounded area finally relaxing. I missed my dark and dank alleyway. I missed the cold and hard ground. I wasn't comfortable in comfort. But until I got my strength and my wound healed, I was stuck. Bleh!

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
